Dulce Sacrificio
by I Lose my mind
Summary: Todo sucede en una estación de policia. Los agentes tratan de resolver el asesinato de Ron Weasly y solo poseen a un sospechoso, Draco Malfoy. AU Sin magia.


**Diclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. La historia pertenece a Maru M. Cullen, yo solo la adapto a estos personajes. La historia está basada en la canción Sweet Sacrifice de evanescence.**

* * *

_Dulce Sacrificio_

**_By_**

**_Maru M. Cullen_  
**

* * *

**29 de Marzo de 2011, 23:57 hs.**  
.

En la sala de interrogatorio de la estación de policia se encontraba el agente Harry Potter tratando, inútilmente, de sacarle información al sospechoso. Este se encontraba increíblemente tranquilo, una leve sonrisa se podía distinguir en su rostro, aquel gesto le daba un aura de misterio que estaba poniendo sumamente nervioso al detective.

—Señor Malfoy, toda la evidencia que tenemos apunta a que usted ha sido responsable de la muerte de Ronald Weasley.

Draco levantó la mirada para clavarla en la del detective aumentando así el nerviosismo de este— Si eso es lo que la evidencia dice, ¿Por qué no me arrestan y terminamos con este asunto?

El agente Potter se arrepintió rápidamente de lo que había dicho, que el sospechoso se encontrara en la escena del crimen ensangrentado pero sin el arma homicida no era tener evidencia. Si presentaban el caso a un juez seguramente lo encontrarían inocente de cargos. No se podía llevar adelante un juicio solo con suposiciones, necesitaban que Draco Malfoy testificara.

—No tienen evidencia que me inculpe, ¿No es cierto? —lo dijo con tanta calma que al agente le costaba creer que una persona culpable pudiera estar tan calmada. Pero algo en su instinto le decía que Draco Malfoy estaba ocultando algo, tras su fachada de calma se encontraba la verdad de todo el caso.

—¿Dónde se encontraba su esposa…—se fijo en el expediente que tenia en sus manos— Hermione Malfoy cuando sucedió el homicidio?

Harry Potter pudo ver la primera emoción del sospechoso después de tantas horas encerrado. En sus ojos pudo divisar un brillo anteriormente inexistente y su leve sonrisa creció.

—No lo sé —calló unos segundos para luego agregar—. Ella no es mi esposa en realidad. Ella es… _mi dulce sacrificio_.

El tono usado para describir a su esposa desconcertó al agente.

.

**1 de Marzo del 2011, 20:31 hs.**

.

En un restaurante sumamente caro se encontraban reunidas dos de las más ricas familias de toda Gran Bretaña, los Malfoy y los Granger. Todos los integrantes de las familias habían asistido. Estaban Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, y su único hijo Draco. Por otro lado se encontraban Jhon y Jean Granger y su única hija Hermione.

—Espero, padre, que esto sea importante. He tenido que reacomodar toda mi agenda por esta cena. —dijo Draco con voz inexpresiva.

Con sus 27 años Draco llevaba una vida de empresario. Muy pocas veces se alejaba de su trabajo y si lo hacía era para realizar alguna aventura de una noche con alguna mujer de la alta sociedad. Él era demasiado atractivo, con su cabello de un color rubio platinado, sus ojos color gris y con todas sus facciones perfectas era un hombre al cual todas las mujeres deseban. Todas excepto una, Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger, Mione para sus amigos, no le veía el atractivo como todas las mujeres con las que él andaba. Ella veía solo un hombre mujeriego, arrogante y narcisista que no le importaba nada ni nadie. A sus 21 años Hermione ya tenía un preconcepto del hijo del socio de su padre. A ella tampoco le agradaba tener que estar en aquel lugar en vez de estar en su agradable apartamento escuchando música clásica y leyendo algún libro pero sabía que esta cena era importante para su familia así que tuvo que cambiar sus planes.

—Claro que tiene un motivo importante. No hubiera pedido tu presencia si no lo fuera. Es algo que concierne a todos los integrantes de las familias. —su voz era calmada pero el enojo se podía ver a simple vista en los ojos grises de Lucius.

—En ese caso, soy todo oídos. —respondió Draco con una sonrisa.

—Con Jhon hemos estado hablando y llegamos a la conclusión que lo mejor para nuestras empresas sería la fusión…

—¿Para esto nada más me has hecho cancelar mis obligaciones? Solamente era necesario que me lo digas en la oficina mañana. —dijo con enfado Draco, levantándose de la mesa con un fluido movimiento.

Hermione se encontraba callada pero pensando porqué su presencia era necesaria para una noticia como aquella. Ella no trabajaba en la empresa de su padre ni tampoco le interesaba hacerlo. Estudiaba Literatura en la universidad y ella amaba lo que estudiaba.

—Siéntate de nuevo, Draco. Todavía no he terminado de decir lo que hemos venido a decir —dijo Lucius con impaciencia—. El motivo de que estés tú y Hermione estén aquí es que la fusión de la que hablamos es que ustedes se casen.

La noticia dejo pasmada a Hermione. Ella no se quería casar todavía y menos aún con Draco. Él poseía un aura de misterio que no le gustaba nada. No podría casarse con alguien así. Draco, en cambio, no le disgustaba la idea. Hacía tiempo ya que Hermione le atraía pero siempre se detenía con la excusa de que era demasiado pequeña e inocente para él, pero ahora que se le daba la oportunidad no la iba a desaprovechar. Ella sería su dulce sacrificio.

.

**30 de Marzo del 2011, 00:10 hs.**

.

El agente Potter miraba a Draco desde atrás de un vidrio tintado por el cual se podía observar la sala de interrogatorios pero el sospechoso no podía verlo a él. El agente esperaba que su equipo encontraba a la esposa de Malfoy, sus años en la policía le había enseñado a buscar otras personas para que testificasen cuando las cosas no salían como lo esperado.

Potter sabía que la esposa de Malfoy era una pieza importante para poder armar el rompecabezas. Tras esperar unos momentos la impaciencia le ganó y decidió entrar nuevamente a la sala para ver si conseguía sonsacarle algo de información al sospechoso.

—¿No le parece que ha estado mucho tiempo aquí encerrado? Solo tiene que testificar. —decía Potter mientras se sentaba en la silla al frente de él.

Él lo miró a los ojos y sonrió— ¿Quiere que testifique? Entonces tráigame a mi querida esposa y yo lo haré.

El detective lo miró con desconfianza ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Sabía él que su equipo no podía dar con el paradero de su esposa? ¿Le había hecho algo a su esposa? ¿Encontrarían a Hermione Malfoy con vida?. Miles de preguntas se arremolinaban en la mente de Harry Potter sin poder ser respondidas y eso lo frustraba de sobremanera.

Draco le sonreía como si fuera capaz de saber lo que estaba pensando. Potter pensaba que su extrema calma se debía a que él siempre tenía que ser así debido a su trabajo, no expresar emociones.

—No se preocupe, detective. Pronto traerán a Hermione pero antes debo tener una…pequeña conversación con ella.

Antes de que el detective pudiera abrir la boca alguien toco la puerta. Lo miró de mala forma y se levantó. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a uno de los policías que trabajaban tomando denuncias. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y cerró la puerta cuando salió.

—¿Qué cosa es tan importante como para que alguien detenga un interrogatorio?

—Una mujer ha llegado diciendo que era Hermione Granger y que tenía que estar aquí.

El agente Potter abrió sorprendido los ojos y le indicó al hombre que lo guiase hasta donde se encontraba Hermione.

Mientras tanto, Hermione estaba sentada un una incómoda silla aunque eso a ella no le importaba ya que ella estaba a miles de kilómetro de ahí, sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando el momento en el cual su vida dio drástico giro.

.

**1 de Marzo del 2011, 23:36 hs.**

.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el trayecto a casa de sus padres. La sangre le bullía en su interior cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido en el restaurante. Su madre la había felicitado momentos después de que Draco hubiera aceptado lo que sus padres habían acordado sin tener la más mínima consideración por lo que ella quería.

Cuando entró en la casa una empleada había ido a saludarlos y para ofrecerles una taza de té. Hermione esperó hasta que la empleada se marchara para decirle a sus padres lo que pensaba sobre el matrimonio con Draco Malfoy. Su padre al ver la conversación nada agradable que le esperaba se excusó y se marchó a su despacho, dejando a su esposa el trabajo de apaciguar y convencer a su hija que todo lo que hacían era por el bien de la familia.

—Me niego a seguir esta…—paró su oración al no encontrar una palabra que pudiera describir lo que ella pensaba pero sin traspasar la línea de lo grosero—…ridiculez. ¡Por todos los santos! Solo tengo veintiún años, ¡Todavía no he terminado mi carrera universitaria! ¡No está en mis planes casarme a mi edad y menos aún con alguien como Draco Malfoy! ¡Es un entupido egocéntrico narcisista! ¿Cómo pueden pretender que me case con alguien así?

Hermione se paseaba de un lado a otro por toda la sala de estar mientras que su madre la miraba impasible tomado su té. Cuando Jean pudo ver que su hija había acabado con toda la rabia contenida dejó la taza de té a medio tomar en la mesita que se encontraba al frente suyo.

—Mira, Hermione, tu padre no ha querido decirte nada porque no quería que te preocuparas innecesariamente pero la verdad es que estamos pasando por un mal momento económico y la fusión de las familias nos sacará de esta horrible situación. Draco ya lo había sabido con anterioridad por eso fue que aceptó rápidamente. No te estoy obligando que te cases con Draco Malfoy pero creo que sería la mejor demostración de cariño que podrías hacer para nosotros.

Jean estaba segura que su hija le perdonaría algún día la gran mentira que había dicho para que accediese a casarse con el hijo de socio de su marido. Ella estaba segura que su hija lo haría, ella siempre anteponía a los demás antes que a ella y en ese momento eso a Jean le facilitaba las cosas. Lo que la madre de Hermione no sabía es que después de solo cuatro semanas se arrepentiría de haber manipulado a su hija para que se casara con Draco Malfoy.

.

**30 de Marzo del 2011, 00:15 hs.**

.

Cuando el agente Potter llegó al lugar donde Hermione Malfoy se encontraba se quedó sorprendido con lo que vio. La ropa que Hermione usaba estaba toda salpicada con sangre ya seca y por sus mejillas corrían libremente las lágrimas. El agente Potter solo tuvo que descender un poco su mirada para ver que ella sostenía fuertemente un trozo doblado de tela que a simple vista se podía observar que arropaban algo.

Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de su presencia levantó su mirada y la clavó en la verdosa mirada del agente. Él pudo ver unos hermosos orbes pardos que en ese momento se encontraban opacos; sus ojos estaban rojos como si hubieran estado llorando por horas seguidas y el agente no dudaba que aquello había sucedido. Sintió lastima por aquella muchachita tan inocente que se había casado con Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter decidió darle un poco de tiempo antes de empezar con las preguntas ya que él necesitaba saber las causas que desencadenaron al homicidio de Ronald Weasley.

—Buenas noches, Hermione. Soy el agente Harry Potter, a su disposición —extendió la mano hacia la dirección de la muchacha, ella miró su mano durante unos momentos dudando que hacer pero al final la aceptó—. Como podrá imaginar tenemos detenido a su esposo ya que…

—Disculpe —le cortó con más fuerza de la necesaria, esto al agente no le pasó desapercibida—. Ese…ser no es mi esposo, nunca lo fue.

—Está bien, el Señor Malfoy no ha querido testificar hasta no hablar con usted.

—No, no puedo volver a verle. He soportado todas estas horas solo porque él me había prometido no verlo nunca más. ¡No puede pedirme que le vea la cara a ese sujeto! —el agente Potter se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó cuando vio que empezó a sollozar.

Hermione golpeaba el pecho del agente con toda la fuerza que poseía. Potter dejó que se descargara de toda la rabia, frustración y miedo que se notaba que la estaban atormentando, además los pequeños puños de Hermione no le hacían daño alguno ya que Harry Potter poseía una gran musculatura.

—Hermione —la llamó una vez que ella se calmó—. No te pediría que hicieras esto si no fuera realmente necesario. Lo mantendremos esposado y con dos agentes a sus lados. Eres nuestra única esperanza de que testifique.

Hermione miró a Potter con desconfianza pero pudo notar que las palabras eran ciertas. Ella nunca le había dado vuelta la cara a alguien que necesitara su ayuda. Siempre había sido así y no empezaría a hacerlo en ese momento. Ella sabía que su vida iba a cambar drásticamente después de casarse con Draco Malfoy pero nunca pensó que llegarían a este punto. Ella ayudando a la policía para que arresten a su esposo.

.

**7 de Marzo de 2011, 14:55 hs.**

.

Hermione miraba a su alrededor buscando alguna salida. Se sentía atrapada en aquella espaciosa sala. Nadie se tendría que sentirse así el día de su boda, tendría que estar desbordando de alegría y rogar para que llegue el momento que dar el 'Si, acepto'. Claro que no todas las bodas eran igual que aquella, para ella solo era un acuerdo entre familias que ella tenía que cumplir. Nada de sonrisas, nada de alegría y lo más importante, nada de amor.

Miró a su izquierda y encontró al hombre con el cual se iba a casar. Tenía que admitir que era bello pero a Hermione no le interesaban ninguna cosa que el poseía, su manera de ser la repelían. '_Lo haces por el bien de la familia' _se repetía una y otra vez.

—Draco Malfoy, ¿Acepta a Hermione Granger como su esposa?

—Sí, acepto. —Hermione podía observar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y se preguntó el por qué.

—Hermione Granger, ¿Acepta a Draco Malfoy como su esposo?

Hermione lo miró a los ojos con odio, no podía creer que esto estaba sucediendo. Desvió la mirada de Draco Malfoy y observó a su familia. Su padre la miraba duramente y su madre prácticamente le estaba rogando con su mirada. Suspiro, _'Me arrepentiré de hacer esto algún día', _pensó.

—Sí, acepto.

—Por el poder que me concede el estado, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Draco atrajo a Hermione a su cuerpo y la besó dulcemente, algo que ella no esperaba en absoluto pero que no hizo cambiar su manera de pensar hacia él. Cuando salieron muchos flashes la cegaron y sus oídos captaban preguntas sobre su 'feliz' matrimonio. Sintió que Draco se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

—¿Podrías sonreír? Se supone que estamos realmente felices por esta boda.

Hermione se obligó a sonreír lo más creíblemente, aunque por dentro llorara. Quería que un hoyo se abriera en la tierra y que la tragara, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar encadenada hasta la muerte con una persona que odiaba. Pero debía ser fuerte, Draco Malfoy nunca sería su esposo, él solo sería su sacrificio.

.

**30 de Marzo de 2011, 00:23 hs.**

.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos con mirada ausente, no podía creer que después de lo ocurrido volvería a ver a aquel monstruo. El agente Potter paró su caminar delante de una puerta. Ella se estremeció al solo pensar quien la esperaba del otro lado. Vio como el agente abría la puerta y entraba seguido de dos personas más, Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente y cuando los abrió ellos hicieron contacto con un par de ojos grises. Ella contuvo la respiración y entró con paso lento, se sentó delante de él y contuvo las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

—Volvemos a encontrarnos, querida mía. —el escuchar la voz aterciopelada y tranquila de Draco Hermione no pudo hace más que romper a llorar.

—Señor Malfoy —lo llamó Potter—. Como ha podido ver su esposa está aquí, hemos cumplido con nuestra parte del trato. Ahora, usted tiene que cumplir el suyo.

Draco lo miro con una extraña sonrisa y largó una carcajada, cosa que hizo que Hermione se estremeciese al recordar cuando la había escuchado. Draco le dirigió nuevamente toda su atención a su esposa con la misma sonrisa que tenía anteriormente.

—Tu, pobre cosa inocente, seca tus ojos y testifica. Estoy seguro que todos morimos por escucharte relatar lo ocurrido. —una sonrisa sádica se extendió por el bello rostro del acusado.

—Eso no era lo que habíamos acordado, Señor Malfoy. —dijo el agente enfadado ya que sabía lo que podría provocar a una persona si se le hacía recordar un momento traumático de su vida.

Draco sonrió con sorna— Yo no he firmado nada así que no ha sido acuerdo propiamente dicho. —Potter maldijo por lo bajo.

—Vamos, _Mione_. Sé que amas odiarme, soy tu gran sacrificio ¿Por qué no le cuentas lo sucedido? Ronald lo hubiera querido así —sonrió aun más cuando vio la expresión de dolor y culpa que apareció en las facciones de Herrmione—. Ronald Weasley, el mejor amigo de Hermione Granger. Fue una lástima que no tuviera lugar para quedarse y como eres tan buena persona le ofreciste nuestra casa para quedarse. Una verdadera lástima; tal vez si no lo hubieras invitado a vivir a nuestra casa, él estaría vivo.

—¡Basta! No hables nunca de él. Está bien, testificare y espero que te pudras en la cárcel, es lo que te mereces.

Draco sonrió como si le hubiesen dicho que había encontrado la cura para el cáncer. Se acomodó en su lugar y se dispuso a escuchar lo que había sucedido horas atrás.

.

**29 de Marzo de 2011, 18:39 hs.**

.

Hermione se encontraba leyendo cómodamente cuando el sonido de la puerta la distrajo de su tarea. Levantó la mirada y unos segundos después Ron entró en su campo de visión. Sonrió al hacer contacto visual con su mejor amigo. Él se acercó a paso lento hasta donde se encontraba Hermione. Se lo notaba sumamente nervioso y ella se preguntó qué cosa le pasaría.

Ron se sentó a su lado en el espacioso sofá, se secó las manos frotándolas en su pantalón y tomó las manos de Hermione dubitativamente, ella se sorprendió por su acción pero no dijo nada ya que le gustaba el contacto, la hacía sentir querida.

—¿Qué sucede, Ron? —le preguntó Hermione dejando a un lado su libro.

—Tengo que decirte algo de suma importancia para mí, Mione.

—Claro, Ron, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. —le dio su mejor sonrisa para infundirle confianza.

—Te amo, Mione —ella abrió lo ojos sorprendida al escucharle decir aquello—. Lo hago desde que tengo memoria. Pensaba que solamente me querías solamente como a un amigo así que me lo callé todos estos años, muriendo lentamente cada vez que salías con alguien. El motivo de mi regreso fue para decirte lo que sentía. Pero, ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? Mi mejor amiga ya se había casado con alguien en mi ausencia y ni siquiera estaba enterado —la miró enojado y ella desvió la mirada, no le había querido decir a su amigo porque sabía que él no estaría de acuerdo—. Pero cuando vi tu mirada sabía que no estabas enamorada de él. Solo te pido una oportunidad. Fuguémonos, a un lugar donde nadie nos encuentre.

Hermione lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Ella no amaba a su amigo y tampoco lo podía mirar de otra forma que no sea esa pero la idea de escapar de aquella cárcel de oro la atraía de sobre manera. No le gustaba tener que utilizar a su amigo pero no podía seguir viviendo con una persona que no quería.

—¿Qué dices, Mione?

Hermione recorrió la sala con la mirada nerviosamente pero lo que vio la dejo petrificada en su lugar. En el marco de la entrada a la sala se encontraba Draco con una ceja enarcada y sonrisa burlona pero lo que realmente la espantó fue ver que traía un arma con él y la acariciaba distraídamente.

—Respóndele, Hermione.

La voz de Draco hizo que Ron se diera la vuelta rápidamente hacia el lugar donde provenía el sonido de la voz de Draco. Cuando lo vio su tez ya demasiada clara empalideció al ver que el esposo de su mejor amiga portaba un arma.

Draco se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaban los dos fijándose en la unión de sus manos, ellos al seguir la trayectoria de su mirada y ver lo que estaba observando se soltaron como si sus pieles quemaran.

Draco se paró al lado de Ron y puso el arma en el lado derecho de su cabeza. La sala estaba en un silencio sepulcral. Hermione no sabía qué hacer, temía por la vida de su amigo y la suya. El silencio fue roto por el sonido del seguro del arma al quitarse.

—Respóndele, Hermione. Ahora. Y si mientes, lo sabré.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer, intuía que cualquiera fuera la respuesta Draco iba a apretar el gatillo. No podía creer que las cosas sucedieran de esa manera. Su amigo no merecía morir de aquella manera, en manos de un demente. Esa era la única conclusión que Hermione pudo sacar en ese momento, Draco Malfoy estaba completamente demente. Pensaba en mentir pero como Draco lo había dicho, él sabría si mentía. Lágrimas de impotencia y desesperación caía libremente por sus mejillas.

—Sí, Ron. Me gustaría fugarnos juntos. —los sollozos casi impidieron que se entendiera lo que Hermione había dicho pero Draco lo había entendido.

Draco movía su cabeza de un lado al otro con pena fingida— Es una lástima, me agradabas.

Hermione vio todo en cámara lenta. Draco apretando el gatillo, la sangre empapándolos a ambos, Ron cayendo al piso sin vida. Un grito se atoró en su garganta y se tiró al lado del cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amigo. Draco largó una carcajada y luego lo miraba sin emoción desde su lugar, como si hubiera matado a un molesto insecto en vez de a una persona.

—Vete de aquí —le dijo Draco con voz inexpresiva—. Esta será la última vez que me verás. Pero antes llévate un suvenir. —dijo lanzándole algo envuelto en la remera que llevaba bajo la camisa.

Hermione tardó unos momentos en entender lo que él le había dicho. Ella se levantó lentamente el objeto que había caído a sus pies sin mirarle a la cara y caminó hasta su automóvil. Mientras conducía no podía dejar de pensar que Draco Malfoy le había arruinado la vida.

.

**30 de Marzo de 2011, 00:48 hs.**

.

Hermione terminó su relato y rompió a llorar con renovadas fuerzas.

—Es irónico. —dijo Draco captando toda la atención de todos los presentes, incluyendo a Hermione—. La única persona que debería estar en la morgue con un balazo en la cabeza sería yo. ¿No se preguntaron qué hacía yo con un arma y por qué había llegado temprano del trabajo? Fui al doctor ese día, mis estudios habían salido mal. Me queda solo un mes de vida. Si Hermione quería ser libre solo tendría que haber esperado una sola noche, al llegar a casa tenía planeado suicidarme.

Todos los agentes de policía se quedaron pasmados por la confesión de Draco pero él solo mostraba una extrema calma. Hermione, en cambio, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Si a Ron se le hubiese ocurrido decirle sus sentimientos un día después el estaría con ella, no como su novio pero si con vida. Clavó sus ojos en los de Draco.

—¡Te odio! Tú eres el culpable de todo esto.

Draco se rió de forma sombría y le respondió.

—Veo que aún eres muy débil para sobrevivir a tus errores. Acéptalo, Hermione, las cosas salieron de esta forma tanto por mi culpa como la tuya. Nos vemos en el infierno, _dulce sacrificio…_

_ ._

_Fin_


End file.
